<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The  Element Of Surprise by Jongixun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670724">The  Element Of Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun'>Jongixun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teleportation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Kai are parents, Lucas is their teenage kid. They hide their superpower from Lucas, and one day they realize that Lucas finally awakens his power so they watch their kid trying so bad to hide it from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The  Element Of Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Magika Astra Fest: round 1</p><p>thank you to the mods who were so incredibly patient and understanding!❤️<br/>please remember to read tags and I hope you enjoy reading this is my first attempt at writing something like I hope I didn't disappoint too much, and to the prompter, I know this was supposed to be lighthearted prompt but I kinda went overboard and expanded the universe.😅</p><p> update!: So I've polished up a few things and decided to make this into a three-part series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Many aeons ago the tribes of men were divided into two, the Humans and the Elementals. The Elementals had mastery over all the natural elements, wind, water, earth and fire. They harnessed their powers and brought prosperity to all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, humans who could not use nor understand such magic were afraid. That fear festered and eventually grew into hatred. And soon the humans began to hunt the Elementals, hundreds were massacred and the few that remained were forced into hiding.  Where they remain to this day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The piercing sound of the alarm clock brought him back from the dead of sleep. Lazily reaching to turn it off Lucas started to wriggle and stretch within the sheets. The light trickling in from the gap in his thick, heavy curtains dangling by his window was ridiculously hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling. For the past few weeks, he’s been having the same recurring nightmare, or maybe it’s just a dream because there was nothing particularly scary about them— they were just way too vivid like they were... real. He sat up scrubbing his face with his palms, then a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun calls softly pushing the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, wakey wakey eggs and bake— oh, wow you’re up early. ” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- mornin dad”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough night?” Sehun askes sitting down beside him. “ Is it the nightmares again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas presses his lips together and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sehun reaches out cupping his son’s forehead “you've got a bit of a temperature too... ” he pouts. “Why don't you stay home today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love that dad...I can't miss another basketball practice, or I'll be off the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I'm sure dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I could pull some strings in the PTA and-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god- DAD no”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ok, ok, Wahh when did you get so responsible,” Sehun said, flashing a smile as he ruffles Lucas’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then since you're dead set on going to school, I'll go make you a big breakfast, how’s that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you should win father of the year,” Lucas smiles “ are you going into work today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately yes-” Sehun says sighing as he rose from the bed, straightening his shirt. “Mrs Tanaka tripped and sprained her ankle, she needs someone to watch the bakery.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But- this is your first day off in 2 months ” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lucas I know that.” Sehun gave a humourless smile, and maybe it was his imagination but Lucas swore he saw his father’s eye twitch a little. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you work too hard. You better ask for a raise!” he giggles </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun snickered “Oh I plan too, com’on go wash up, and come downstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> They lived in Shirakawa, a tiny village in the very heart of Japan under an almost constant cover of snow which he absolutely detested by the way. But his parents were from Korea, that much he knew. Why they chose to leave home and move to the middle of nowhere Lucas will never know.  It wasn't the type of place where anything particularly bad or exciting happened. He wasn't complaining though, besides the crippling cold winters he loved living here, it was... peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he finished showering and getting dressed he skipped down the stairs, the scent of Miso soup grilled fish and fried rice warfed out from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Lucas gused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>doenjang jjigae , gyeranmari , galbitang!!! What a spread!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun hums smiling “ glad you seem so pleased, com’on dig in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, you hands down got the title of father of the year in the bag”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Uh don’t let Kai hear you say that” Sehun winks </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he still out for a jog he's usually back by now”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, sehun gave nervous laugh  i...asked him to run a few errands </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a certain order to the way their mornings went. Kai would be the first one up, he’d go downstairs and make coffee (which honestly— was more milk than coffee ) then he’d go for a Jog through the frosty woods behind their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun would be second to wake, he’d wash up and fix the blankets before heading down to start on breakfast. By then Lucas would wake up and come down to the dining room where they all eat breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if almost on cue Kai pushes the sliding door open and steps in carrying a bright yellow bag of groceries Sehun heads over, collecting the bag before placing a kiss on Kai’s cheek “welcome back.”Kai smirks and grabs Sehun's waist kissing him full on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“EW-  guys I'm eating right now can’t you wait until after I leave.”Lucas grimaces </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai grins rolling his eyes `` oh shh you little twerp.” he laughs walking towards the dining room ruffling Lucus’s hair as he passes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Lucas’s idea of love was or at least what it should be, came from watching his parents. Most days they were practically inseparable and even when they’d fight or disagree about something it was never for too long, they spent every day together like it was their last.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your run dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? oh yeah, it was- ah productive” Kai stammered clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say you ran all the way to town, I didn’t know Mr Nakamura opened his grocery store this early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai chokes and Sehun almost breaks a plate “ He doesn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right yea, I guess I’m the exception Kai smiles winking at Sehun, who just rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the awkwardness of that entire conversation aside he finishes his breakfast and starts to head out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai clears his throat “anyway what's with this awesome breakfast spread?” Kai asked glancing over at Sehun, “oh no don’t tell me I forgot our anniversary again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean again?” Sehun asked walking over, playfully raising an eyebrow. To which Kai just smiles. Sehun sighs this is all actually for Lucas, he’s been having some trouble sleeping” Kai’s face turns sour for a second before he reaches out and pats Lucas “Is it the nightmares again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not Nightmares dad, They're just dreams that feel way too real, I don't know how to explain it. like the other night, I got a strange feeling that my bed was rocking. I woke up to find I was no longer in my bed, but in a boat on a gently swaying sea. There was no motor on the boat, no oars, nothing I could use to guide the boat, just drifting aimlessly and then- nothing just woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun and Kai looked at each other from behind their coffee mugs but before they could say anything Lucas stood up and started clearing up his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I'm off, I don’t wanna be late! ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sighs “ alright son.” Kai says. Sehun automatically grinned but didn't reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas hurried out of the door leaving it slightly ajar. He kept looking at the door long after Lucas had left as his heart hammered against his chest. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a strong wind and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It stayed quite like that for a while before Kai finally broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you worrying about now, Sehun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- not worrying” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai scuffs “love, you’ve got 4 wrinkles on your forehead, you’ve got to be worried about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pouted “I know it's a stretch but do you think….” Sehun began and Kai frowned, raising a hand to massage his temple. “We've  been over this sehun...he's not like us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But these dreams he’s having, they must mean something Kai. What if he’s getting his powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if he is?” Kai retorted “would that really be such a bad thing, Sehun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun clenches his jaw. “ I didn’t mean for it to sound that way...I know we agreed not to tell him, but if he really is coming of age, then he has a right to know—” he breathed reaching out to grasp Kai’s arm. “he deserves to know who he is, who we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gives a sorrowful smile “he's safer not knowing.” he said, gathering his plate and coffee mug, disappearing and reappearing at the kitchen sink in a cloud of thick black smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Sehun Scuffs, jolting to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The windows of the house rattled with the breeze and Kai gulped the last time they talked about Lucas and his coming age it turned into an argument- which almost turned into a hurricane.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun… look I don't wanna fight you on this, so please just hear me out. If or when his powers awaken, and he comes to us about it then we'll tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun nods, taking a breath. “Promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything on your run this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they haven't found us yet, we're safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked to school Lucas thought long and hard about whether or not he should tell his parents about his 'dreams' it didn't feel right to just keep lying to the two most important people in his life. But as it goes with most secrets he kept it to himself. because he was scared out of his mind. What would they think... would they think he was a freak, would they be confused. He didn’t know when he first started noticing it, the sensation felt like a wave of heat that consumed him. Soon enough the subtle changes were becoming harder to ignore, like his footprints leaving scorch marks on the tile floor. It was cool at first but then- things got weirder, well at least weirder than shooting fireballs out of your hands. while taking notes in class his hand began to phase out until it completely disappeared. It freaked him out so much that he began suppressing them. But as he would soon find out, the more you try to evade something the more inevitable it becomes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is standing in the laundry room when Kai teleports in and hugs around his waist.” guess who”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm- My idiot husband,” Sehun replies and he can see the pout form in Kai’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sehun snuggled in, "You're the only person I know that gives hugs this strong, besides Lucas hasn't hugged me since he was 12 and you've pretty much scared every other man in the village so they don't even so much as dare to look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kai snickered, At that moment his arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Sehun breathed more slowly and gave Kai a quick peck on the lips. “are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai smirks hands moving lower “starving~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should probably order something,” Sehun deadpans “Lucas’s school called me in for a meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they say why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wonder what trouble he's gotten himself into now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai pouts and he brows furrow “and here I thought we could try for baby number 2” Kai teases and squeezes Sehun’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby number what now?!” Sehun chokes </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish I hadn't heard that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun and Kai turn around to see Lucas standing in the doorway grimacing. “ Honestly guys, sometimes I wonder if I’m the horny teenager in the house or it's you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat Kai walks over to Lucas and playfully puts him in a headlock “ dude, aren't you supposed to be at practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ow” Lucas chuckles “they were cancelled, and what about you. Doesn't your shift end at six forty, how are you home already?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you two stop playing around and help me pack out the laundry?” Sehun interrupts and steps out of the room leaving Kai and Lucas to fight among themselves over who'll actually pack away the laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ you, he clearly looks at you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy, I’ve been married to him for sixteen years I'm pretty sure I know what he means by ‘you guys’ ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> And they continue like that long after Sehun leaves for the PTA meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kitchen is silent except for the jangling of plates as Kai packs them away. It’s been 1 week since Sehun came back from the Schools PTA meeting. 1 week, since they found out their son, has awakened his powers. Kai can tell Sehun is restless. He’s been watching Lucas like a hawk. Slowly piecing everything together, scorch marks on the floor, the freezing showers Lucas takes. He's just waiting for the right moment to confront him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, remember we promised no-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea I know….but why hasn’t he talked to us about it yet? Does he not trust us ?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, don’t you remember what it was like when you got your powers?  How it’s felt. Give him his space he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your forgetting that Lucas isn’t like us, Kai, our powers manifested when we were kids and our parents told us straight away.” Sehun sighs. “We knew we were Elementals…..Lucas doesn’t because we made the decision  not to tell him-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We did that to keep him safe from Hunters!”Kai shouts “isn't that why we moved here, to keep him safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is about to argue back but the sound of breaking glass stops them both. Them Fire the flame has no culture, no pity, no mind, it consumes whatever it pleases.  The flames burn hot, short and violent, with no care what will be left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunters, fuck-” Kai cursed “Sehun we have to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did they find us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but we need to leave, Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai grabbed Sehun’s arm, and in an instant, they were in the woods behind the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, I’m going back for Lucas,” Kai said and Sehun nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire spread with ease, turning the house into a maze of flame. Black smoke billowed up the stairs and there was no alarm to sound. Lucas woke to heat, the sound of fire and his own choking. He could see the orange flame from under his bedroom door and he'd seen enough movies to know that opening that door would be the last mistake he ever made. His only option was the window and a fourteen-foot drop to the ground, whatever happened the alternative was far worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH FUC-” he shouted as he leapt out of the window, squinting his eyes shut as he braced for impact. An impact that never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, yet all he could see was pitch black and swirling???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the...” only then does he notice arms wrapped around his abdomen. He looks up, but the face is obscured by the smoke, then plop! He finally hits the grass. Which he didn't mind much except for the fact that his backyard was all concrete and Not grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his head still spinning he manages to rise to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas! ” Sehun’s voice cuts through the silence as he runs over to his son cupping his face “Thank god you’re okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!?” Lucas gasped “what’re you- where are w- I.. how did you escape?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there kiddo.”Lucas turns around to see Kai dusting off some ash from his coat before heading over to Lucas clasping a hand on Lucas’s chest. “ Breed son, just breed…” Lucas did as he was told. His heart was thumping in his chest, his mind raced with a million and one questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god I think I’m gonna throw up,” Lucas said and keeled over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That's normal. Most people feel upset the first time they teleport.” Sehun reassures rubbing his back. “I know I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kai glanced at Sehun and chuckled  “yea, your father here hurled all over my shirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t ever shut up about that will you ?” Sehun snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never that shirt was designer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he just say teleport as in the superpower teleport...oh god this must be another dream, Lucas thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Sehun helps Lucas to his feet “come on, we've gotta get out of here, their coming. Take him first, I'll keep watch- try and slow them down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, go where, who's coming?” Kai clenches his jaw and nods “common I’ll explain everything once you're safe” he said grabbing into Lucas’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no! let go of me, tell me whats going on, dad please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun gave a weak smile, gently brushing Lucas’s hair “...When did you get so grown-up” he mumbled before pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s eyes dipped. His hands were frailty and caution, shaking gently as he reached for his husband. “I’ll be back for you. This isn't goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun hums and leans into Kai’s touch “get out of here before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give ‘em hell.” Kai breathes and Sehun watches as Kai and Lucas disappear into a cloud of inky black smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was right. This was not goodbye, and Sehun was not about to let it be. He was going to see his family again. The Stars light the sky like snowflakes in the night, yet appear still, like an old photograph. The wind carries the ashes of their burning home, the wind carries many things, scent, sound, aura and Sehun could feel it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He conjured the air around him, constraining, building it up before finally releasing it in waves all around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> There’s dead silence, and then the faint rustle of leaves and snapping of twigs. Rolling his sleeves up Sehun inhales and with every exhale he hovers higher and higher above the forest. From that height, he can see hooded figures swarming him from all angles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come and get me you sons of bitches”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas closes his eyes and when he opens them there at a massive warehouse, Kai lets go of Lucas's arm and walks to the giant steel door. Pulling the bolts aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you just leave him there!? He needs our help, we have to go back!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sighs looking back at his son. “Lucas, I know- this must all be confusing and you’re probably scared out of your mind right now…” he moves letting the rusty door swing open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside...I think it’s time we had the talk” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas swallowed hard as he stepped into the pitch-black warehouse Kai smirks before zipping across the room, turning on all the light in a cloud of black smoke. the lights turn on to reveal just how massive the place actually is, everything is covered in a layer of dust and what wasn't were covered with white cloths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Woah how did you-  do that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I focus really really hard on where I want to go and I just picture it I’m my mind. And poof, I’m there” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh ok, sureee dad, What are we-and while you're answering questions where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re Elementals…an ancient race of humans that can manipulate natural elements, and currently, we're at a safe house. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit down and Kai explains everything to Lucas. Hunters, why they were in hiding, Why they didn't tell him any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you were born, your father and I were part of EXO.  A rebel taskforce Against these hunters, but when we found out you were coming... our priorities shifted, we couldn't keep doing reckless stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Why- didn't you guys tell me any of this, I don't understand” Lucas fumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well, sometimes some elementals are born completely normal, because- the elements of the parents aren't compatible”Kai frowns “it was my idea not to tell you...so don't blame Sehun, because I thought you being normal wouldn't put you in any danger. Being an Elemental means soon as your powers awaken it's as if a giant target has been drawn on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why though, why are they hunting us,” Lucas asked softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know son, Kai lied “I don't know, but you should get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what about da-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I wouldn't worry about Sehun, your dad can handle himself.” Kai chuckles “he can be quite scary when he wants to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas smiles but isn't reassured. “Will you go back for him?”Kai looks at the door and gulps, “ I don't know what I’d do with myself if I didn't.” he says voice cracking a little.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kai returns to the forest. The air surrounding it is frigid branches have been torn down and trees uprooted. On the ground they're bodys of hunters still clutching their shock collars and restraints. The blood flowed thickly over his fingers, cold.  He must have died some time ago. “I guess he didn't need my help after all,” Kai says almost relieved, but the feeling of dress still lingered. “Sehun!” Kai calls his voice echoing throughout the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sehun first comes into view Kai doesn't recognize him, he's too far away and his gait is all wrong. He walks like a scarecrow all lop-sided. As he nears Kai’s heart falls right, Sehun's pale skin is more purple. His left eye is swollen, he can't be seeing a thing out of that and he won't for a while yet. His face still bears congealed blood and his clothes are an utter mess.  “Ka-” he tries to say, his cracked lips failing at the first syllable, but he doesn't need to, Kai is already on his feet and running. “ Jesus, Sehun what happened!” Kai asks after catching Sehun who collapses into his arms. They instantly teleport to the safe house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, dad! what happened ?!" Lucas sprint over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun winces "Hunters with powers..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>